The present disclosure relates to differentials for use in automotive drivelines and, more particularly, to a helical gear differential having pre-loaded side gears.
Differentials of the type used in automotive drivelines generally may include a planetary gearset supported within a differential casing to facilitate relative rotation (i.e., speed differentiation) between a pair of output shafts. The planetary gearset may include helical side gears fixed for rotation with the ends of the output shafts, which are meshed with paired sets of helical pinion gears. This type of machine is known as a parallel axis helical gear differential.
In some differentials it may be desirable to pre-load the differential to provide a limited-slip driveline arrangement. Some differentials are equipped with springs to increase the force required to overcome friction between moveable differential components. The springs are engaged with the side gears and may exhibit wear.